


The More Things Change

by kronette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needed a drink. Slight spoiler for 6x04, Weekend at Bobby's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 19 October 2010 @ 12:21 am

Castiel gave little concern to the oddly shaped beings that littered the establishment. He had one goal, and it was to drink himself into oblivion. The Restaurant at the End of the Universe was the only place in the universe, obviously, where he could achieve his goal.

It was also the only place in the universe that Heaven wouldn't be able to find him. No beings were able to "spy" on the Restaurant; the owner made sure of that when it was created.

With a weary sigh, Castiel draped himself over the bar and waited for the bartender to take notice of him.

"Look what the hellhound dragged in," drawled an unwelcome, familiar voice.

Castiel's forehead met the bartop and he groaned softly into its smooth surface. "This isn't happening."

"I'm not exactly thrilled to see you either, angel-boy," Crowley sneered. "I came here to get away from your kind."

"So did I," Castiel admitted quietly, but not quiet enough.

Smugness tinged Crowley's words. "Heaven's great leader sneaked out? Bad angel-boy."

Castiel turned his head and glared at the demon, sitting two barstools away. "I take it Hell is running smoothly without your presence?" he sneered, annoyance winning out over his fatigue.

Crowley rubbed at his forehead. "Hell is...hell. Sheer hell. No one listens to me."

"Tell me about it," Castiel sighed as the bartender finally acknowledged him. Castiel placed his order - an entire bottle of XXYXXX - and angled his head to peer at Crowley through narrowed eyes. "Actually, don't. I believe I'm developing a headache."

It was Crowley's turn to study Castiel with narrowed eyes. "I thought you were "upgraded" beyond all human frailties." He suddenly groaned. "Don't tell me whoever resurrected you cocked up. What hope is there for the rest of the Universe if He can't get a simple resurrection right?"

Castiel's drink arrived and he took a generous swallow. "Don't be melodramatic. I am not 'cocked up.' I merely have a headache after dealing with Heaven's...pettiness."

Instead of the expected smart retort, Crowley merely sighed. "Heaven. Hell. It doesn't matter; we're all fucked."

Castiel contemplated his drink for moment, then raised it toward Crowley. "Amen."

The angel and the demon clinked glasses, then proceeded to drink themselves into oblivion.

The End


End file.
